Recently, many electronic apparatuses each incorporating a near field communication device have been on the market.
That is to say, when high-volume data are transmitted/received between electronic apparatuses, only pairing is carried out by near field communication (NFC), and actual communication is carried out by more advanced Bluetooth (registered trademark) and Wi-Fi (registered trademark).
Such a near field communication device has a configuration including a substrate, and a coil element mounted on a surface of the substrate. The near field communication device is incorporated in a main body case of each of various electronic apparatuses (for example, the following PTL 1).